In seeking a continued Cooperative Agreement, the Allegheny Community Clinical Oncology Program (A-CCOP), will extend its performance of clinical research protocols by the addition of organizational components in contiguous catchment areas of Western Pennsylvania and Eastern Ohio. The consortium will then include the Division of Medical Oncology/AGH, Division of Radiation Oncology/AGH, Hematology/Oncology Associates, Inc., Jameson Memorial Hospital, Sewickley Valley Hospital, Frick Community Health Center, Western Reserve Care System and Washington Hospital. Performance will also be enhanced by the addition of two speciality research bases, M.D. Anderson Hospital and Brain Tumor Cooperative Group, thus allowing greater opportunity for professional participants and their oncologic patient population to subscribe to nationally approved clinical trials. Existing relationships will continue with multidisciplinary Southwest Oncology Group and the following specialty groups: National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project and Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. Successful data management and quality assurance techniques will be extended to the new A- CCOP component organization. In keeping with broadened initiatives of the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control of the National Cancer Institute, cancer control protocols emanating from research bases also will be implemented. The A-CCOP headquarters and Data Management Center will evaluate and coordinate resources and capabilities of participant components and personnel to maximize control protocol performance. Protocols will address early detection, prevention, screening, pretreatment evaluation, treatment, continuing care and rehabilitation. Appropriate cancer treatment and control research protocols will be introduced throughout the A-CCOP. Methods of involving other professionals in the component organizations will be explored. Their collaboration in treatment, control, and educational programs should promote valuable exchange of scientific knowledge, imparting quality cancer control and increased awareness in the community. Disadvantaged populations within the catchment areas will be identified to assure proportional access to A-CCOP programs.